Battle 565
' Summary With Kagerō Kii incapacitated by Mikumo Kushinada, the other Katsujinken masters are being worn down due to their numerial disadvantage. Mildred takes advantage of their lessened mobility and prepares to take aim against the masters. As she is about to launch her technique (Double Pupil Bow: Writhing Hedgehog) a voice is heard coming from the ground and it revealed to be Kagerō. He has recovered thanks to "the earthworms and the crickets cheering him on" to defeat Mildred for all the arrows she has struck into the earth. Mildred aims her bow at Kagerō but he stands and uses Hidden Sword Technique: Otogoe no Tenchigaeshi, running in circles around the battlefield and clearing it of arrows. Mildred aims her Writhing Hedgehog at Kagerō and the attack connects, causing him to stagger and to let go of his weapon. Despite the damage Kagerō reclaims his weapon and completes his technique, clearing the battlefield of arrows. Kagerō then falls after an attack from Seitarō Raigō, who wonders how Mikumo has allowed such a turn of events. Mikumo replies that she has not enjoyed a battle like this in a while and says that the Katsujinken masters aren't half-bad, while holding up a defeated Danki. Apachai charges at Mikumo but is blocked and gets slashed by Raigō across the chest. The other Ryōzanpaku masters jump in to help with their combination attack but are stopped by a combination from Mikumo and Raigō. Akisame wonders if the Satsujinken have managed to work together but Mikumo says that Raigō is familiar with Katsujinken techniques and thus was able to synchronize with Mikumo. Raki lands an attack on Kensei Ma as the Ryōzanpaku masters are surrounded by the Yami masters and Mikumo announces that the end of the battle is coming. At the disciples' battlefield, Chikage steps in and joins the fray. Lugh observes that she seems to have been retrained, which surprises Hermit. Chikage grabs Takeda and throws him over Edeltraft's disciple, whose strike is blocked by Takeda's armguards. Chikage runs towards Ukita's direction and he prepares to fight but she simply runs past him and heads towards Thor's direction. She kicks Thor behind his knee causing him to lose balance and giving the female kodachi disciple an opening to stab Thor in the thigh. Siegmarigen is impressed by Chikage's complete obedience to her master's orders but Rachel Stanley comments that something is different about her. She mentions that Chikage used to always struggle which brought about how people were charmed towards her, but that has now gone. Chikage heads towards Kisara next and catches her in her blind spot, launching Kisara in the air. Kisara is able to deflect the arrows from Mildred's disciple but takes a direct hit from Siegmarigen's scythe. Ukita is devastated as Siegmarigen's attack connects and Kisara falls to the ground. He charges over at Chikage in a rage just as sword-wielding soldiers arrive, who appear to be reinforcements for Yomi. Over at the base, Kajima stands over Kenichi and is surprised that Știrbey has arrived. Hongō is seen just arriving to the base and Știrbey closes the entrance to the room to prevent his interference. Știrbey tells Kajima to finish off Kenichi but Kajima is checking to see if Kenichi stands up to fight again. Știrbey dismisses this and is about to attack Kenichi but he is stopped by Kajima (to Miu's surprise) and asks to allow him to defeat Kenichi as he was ordered by his master to do so. Știrbey relents and expresses his understanding of the situation, much to Kajima's relief, but Știrbey continues his attack saying that he understands that he really can't get along with the barehanded team. Characters that Appeared *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Mildred Lawrence' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Kensei Ma' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Seitarō Raigō' *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Raki's Disciple' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Edeltraft's Disciple' *'Rin's Disciple' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Marmaduke's Disciple' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Kozo Ukita' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Yui Sayama' *'Hyōgo Itō' *'Siegmarigen' *'Rachel Stanley' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Mildred's Disciple' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Kajima Satomi' *'Mihai Știrbey' *'Akira Hongō' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2''' Navigation Category:Chapters